Espinas
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Kagome se encontraba resignada, el amor entre Kikyo e InuYasha se había consumado esa noche, bajo las estrellas. Al igual que ellas siendo testigo de ese amos... duele mucho, hasta que cierto chico engreído le dice "Lucha por esa bestia" ¿Y si en realidad terminará luchando por esos ojos azules? Hasta el mercenario más sanguinario puede enamorarse.
1. Lucha por esa bestia

**Hola muy buenas noches!**

**Ha pasado un pequeño tiempo desde que publiqué Azul de Acero y bueno… la verdad la trama no me convencía muchísimo y bueno terminé por borrarlo…. Sin embargo; en mi cabeza anda rondando una nueva historia sobre ésta extraña pero llamativa pareja. Así que bueno… espero su aprobación y apoyo para ésta historia.**

**Haré ciertas aclaraciones para que entiendan un poco mejor la historia.**

**Nos ubicaremos en el tiempo, dónde el cenotafio de los siete guerreros se ha roto en dos partes.**

**Así que bueno! En el anime, nos ubicamos más o menos en el capítulo 103.**

**ACLARACIÓN**_**: No permito que ésta historia, sea publicada fuera de sin mi previa autorización.**_

**1.1.- Contenido para adolescentes de 16 años en adelante, lenguaje brusco.**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios del universo de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

**= Capítulo I. Lucha por esa bestia=**

•

•

•

—¡Tonto InuYasha!—exclamó molesta la miko, su ceño se encontraba realmente fruncido, mientras caminaba en los alrededores del bosque que daba al pie del Monte de las Animas—Siempre que aparece Kikyo, es tu excusa perfecta para irte con ella…

Caminaba furiosamente, hacía solamente unos diez minutos que había abandonado el grupo para poder pensar un poco, sin darse cuenta que se había adentrado realmente en el bosque y en la barrera que el monte producía. Se sentía muy celosa y molesta, aunque también intentara negarlo se encontraba triste… suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros pesadamente… siempre era igual, una de las serpientes cazadoras de almas aparecían e InuYasha salía corriendo tras el rastro de su antecesora.

Ya no pudo más, en un claro del bosque, dónde iluminaba la luna se desplomó sobre sus rodillas. Ya no aguantando las lágrimas; éstas brotaron libremente por sus ojos y mejillas.

—Soy una tonta… cómo puedo albergar esperanzas, a que InuYasha me amé un día—dijo la joven para sí, aún no dándose cuenta que realmente se había alejado del InuTachi.

Y tampoco tomando en cuenta que era peligroso, alejarse de su grupo, especialmente de noche y además había olvidado completamente qué los siete guerreros andaban por ahí rondando el monte.

Hipó un poco, pues sus lágrimas eran abundantes, pero sentía que ya no podía llorar. Se acomodó en el pasto y miró al cielo, esa noche estaba muy hermosa y la luna le daba el toque perfecto… pero no para ella.

—Pero qué tenemos por aquí—la piel se le erizó, cuando escuchó esa voz, ella la conocía perfectamente—Oh, pero es la mujer de ese maldito mitad bestia—se río malévolamente.

El guerrero camino despacio, hasta dónde se encontraba la joven del futuro. A las espaldas de la chica se acercaba, sería muy fácil matarla en ese preciso momento y mucho mejor… pues el campo de energía impedía qué cualquiera pasara… ni siquiera podrían escuchar sus gritos… todo acabaría en cuestión de minutos.

Kagome se giró violentamente sobre sus rodillas, mirando aterrada, al joven líder de los guerreros. Tembló y temió realmente por su vida, con la mirada intentó buscar alguna salida de escape pero era imposible. Pues Bankotsu, fácilmente la alcanzaría y le cortaría la cabeza.

—Bankotsu—susurró la joven, los ojos azules del guerrero se clavaban fijamente en los suyos… tragó fuertemente saliva… sus piernas no le respondían para salir corriendo de ese lugar. Estaba segura que iba a morir a manos del mercenario.

—Será mejor que te despidas de éste mundo—dijo arrogante—Pues ni siquiera, esa bestia podrá salvarte.

No supo, cómo es que las fuerzas salieron de su interior, pudo recobrar el movimiento de sus piernas y comenzó a correr furiosamente por el bosque, escuchaba la risa que daba el mercenario y podía escuchar como él, venía tras de ella. Lágrimas de terror comenzaron a brotar de sus castaños ojos. Su pecho le quemaba pues a falta de aire le costaba respirar con normalidad… aún lo escuchaba… iba a morir. No había de otra.

De un momento a otro dejó de escucharlo. Se detuvo aún con la guardia en alto, miraba todo a su alrededor pero ni rastro de Bankotsu, suspiró por un momento aliviada… pero su tranquilidad no duró por mucho tiempo. Pues escuchó ruidos raros provenientes de otro claro del bosque. Al intentar esconderse se tropezó, una de sus rodillas había estampado contra una roca, su ceño se frunció y las lágrimas dolorosas las reprimió y sobó la nueva herida.

—Maldición—se quejó al ver su mano llena de sangre proveniente de la rodilla. Cómo pudo se escondió tras unos arbustos, y vio una escena que jamás pudo comprender a la perfección, pues sintió muchas cosas en esos momentos que no la dejaban pensar fríamente.

"_InuYasha… ésta con Kikyo" _la mirada de la sacerdotisa estaba sobre aquella pareja de amantes. Ella sabía perfectamente que el mitad bestia había ido en busca de la no-muerta cuando uno de los cazadores de almas fue en su búsqueda. Reprimió un llanto, y supo inmediatamente que ninguno se percataba de ella, pues aún se encontraba en los límites del campo de energía producido por el monte. Pero su corazón dolía mucho, su garganta estaba hecha un nudo de dolor y angustia al contemplar aquellas imágenes.

Los amantes, se besaban, se acariciaban, y decían palabras dulces, más y más besos les acompañaban mientras todo iba subiendo de tonalidad. El ambiente que se habían formado era bastante apasionado, los besos eran cada vez más apasionados, poco a poco la ropa les fue estorbando… y Kagome simplemente ya no quería mirar más.

Una torpeza suya había sido olvidarse que estaba siendo perseguida por Bankotsu hacía unos momentos, sus celos y dolor le habían hecho olvidarlo.

—Oh… miren… así que aquella bestia se revuelca con otra—río a las espaldas de la chica—Qué triste… y yo pensé que a la que montaba era a ti—las palabras del mercenario sonaban duras y sobre todo muy crueles. Pero Higurashi no podía articular palabra, su mirada seguía sobre aquellos que comenzaban a profesarse su amor.

Después de todo, Kagome era una joven, una joven como cualquier otra, una qué quería amar y ser amada, ella quería experimentar lo que era el amor de adolescentes. Y no toda la carga podía soportarla sobre sus hombros.

—Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez—dijo la joven resignada, tanto dolor la hacía desplomarse.

Bankotsu miró a la chica, nunca pensó que fuera tan insignificante, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él y se agachó, esperando a que su cabeza fuera desprendida de su cuello. Le dio asco, y pena, aquella sacerdotisa era una cobarde y débil. Lo hizo enfurecer, le iba a hacer un favor deshacerse de ella… el mundo no necesitaba gente tan cobarde como lo era ella.

—Muere—siseó y con su gran alabarda iba a dar el golpe final, sin embargo; unas imágenes cruzaron por su mente. Se vio a él mismo, siendo humillado, y se enfureció más. Esa mujer le daba asco… pero algo que no podía entender, sus manos no le respondían.

Enfurecido, soltó la gran alabarda y se acercó a la joven brucamente. La tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó, ella le miró asustada, pero con resignación, quiso matarla, pero no podía, no lograba entender que era lo que le detenía. Simplemente pudo soltarle una fuerte bofetada que hizo eco.

—¡Reacciona maldita sea! ¡No seas tan débil! Me das pena—gritó molesto—Olvidate de esa maldita bestia…. Y lucha.

—¿Qué?—la chica no lograba entender, pero de antemano sabía que Bankotsu era muy apasionado y expresivo.

—Ya me escuchaste miko—dijo él—No seas tan débil… lucha por esa bestia si tanto lo amas—ella le miraba sorprendida—Por ésta vez, te perdono la vida… pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte. Hoy me siento compasivo y he decidido no cortare la cabeza… pero no estés tan segura de que no te mataré la próxima vez.

El guerrero se retiró del lugar sin decir otra palabra, él tampoco lograba entender porqué había dejado viva a esa muchacha tan rara.

_¿Me estaré volviendo blando? _Se preguntó el muchacho mientras desaparecía entre las penumbras del bosque y la noche, dejando a una Kagome sorprendida y de cierta manera agradecida con el mercenario por haberle hecho ver que simplemente dejaba de luchar y sufrir por alguien que no le correspondía.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y lentamente se fue caminando de regreso al campamento, solamente esperaba qué sus amigos no se encontraran muy preocupados por ella. Ignorando los suspiros y gemidos de aquellos amantes echó andar sin remordimientos…

•

•

•

La mañana había llegado, y con ella un ambiente pesado, todos miraban a Kagome con pena pues sabían perfectamente que se había ido a buscar a InuYasha la noche anterior, y el hanyou solamente miraba con miedo a la azabache, pues estaba seguro que en cualquier momento iba a terminar al menos dos metros con cara a tierra.

Desayunaban en silencio lo que la joven había traído de su época. Solamente las miradas de los demás iban y venían, sin hacer un solo ruido.

—Andando—de repente Kagome anunció, y tomó a todos por sorpresa.

—¿A dónde?—preguntó InuYasha, más ella no contesto.

—¿Kagome-chan, estás bien?—preguntó la exterminadora temiendo la respuesta, los cabellos azabaches de la miko revolotearon en su espalda y luego su mirada se posó en la suya.

—Estoy bien Sango-chan, tenemos que seguir, he detectado los fragmentos en aquella dirección—señaló el horizonte.

Sin decir otra palabra se encaminaron a lo que seguramente sería una batalla campal.

Fin capítulo.

•

•

•

_Disculpen por lo corto que es, pero vienen cosas mejores en los próximos capítulos. Espero un lindo review de su parte!_


	2. Encuentro en las estrellas

**Hola muy buenos días, tardes, noches xD**

**La verdad ésta historia está dándome para mucho más, hoy temprano en la mañana, en clase de natación comencé a divagar bueno éste es el resultado de mis divagaciones acuáticas. Espero que les guste, tanto como a mi escribirlo y bueno recordarles que soy nueva en esto de la pareja BanKag.**

**Por cierto, me gustaría hacer un poco de publicidad. Si quieren seguirme o algo parecido, pueden hacerlo desde la página de fans de Facebook. Ahí pueden encontrarme como Zimba *-*-* y tengo la foto de un próximo fic que acabo de estrenar, para no hacérselas más largas de Draco y Hermione. Ahí podrán preguntarme todo lo que quieran acerca de mis fics.**

**Sin más que decir, a leer se ha dicho.**

**Desclaimer**_**:**__ Los personajes y escenarios de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

•

•

•

**Capítulo II. Encuentro en las estrellas.**

Nuevamente una gran lucha se había desencadenado, el InuTachi peleaba ferozmente contra los Shichinintai a diestra y siniestra, las habilidades de ambos bandos eran iguales pero con algunas desventajas, el kazanna de Miroku no podía ser utilizado como el monje quisiera ya que aquellos apestosos insectos estaban rondando alrededor de los guerreros. Y Ginkotsu disparaba sus cañones, imposibilitando la pelea.

InuYasha se enfrascaba en una lucha a muerte con Bankotsu, el guerrero meneaba su alabarda como una ligera pluma e impactaba con ferocidad contra Tessaiga.

—¡Maldito cadáver!—exclamó InuYasha molesto, empuñó fuertemente a su espada y soltó un buen golpe, preparándose para una de sus técnicas—¡Viento Cortante!—el moreno, rápidamente esquivo el golpe, el poderoso ataque destruyo una gigante roca.

—Vaya, vaya pero si la bestia está enojada—empezó a reír—Mejor vete a revolcar con aquella sacerdotisa.

El hanyou estaba enloquecido de furia y más al escuchar a Bankotsu hablar así de su amada Kikyo, gruñó y se abalanzó nuevamente contra aquel guerrero, él vio venir el ataque interponiendo a Banryuu y luego dando un golpe de gracia a su oponente, el cual se fue de bruces.

— ¡InuYasha!—exclamó Kagome, totalmente preocupada, ella tenía empuñado su arco y flechas para atacar.

Apuntó a Bankotsu, y lanzó una poderosa flecha. Asestándole un rasguño en su mano.

— ¡Fuiste tú! Canalla—exclamó furioso el guerrero, sus ojos azules miraron con rabia a la sacerdotisa, ella en ningún momento bajó la mirada y entonces vio la preocupación de ella. Supo inmediatamente que era porque su hibrido estaba tendido en el suelo un poco atontado.

— ¡Nunca bajes la espalda chiquilla!—exclamó desde unos metros, Renkotsu, lanzando por su boca aquellas salvajes llamas.

Por los pelos la chica logra escapar, y corriendo hacia dónde InuYasha se encontraba aturdido.

— ¿Sigues amando a esa bestia, después de haberse follado a la sacerdotisa de barro?—las palabras de Bankotsu sonaban hirientes, el moreno tenía una sonrisa altanera en su rostro y reía al ver como los ojos de la miko se ensombrecían, por un momento la batalla se detuvo y miraron a la joven, Sango se molestó pues últimamente las cosas no estaban bien en su grupo.

— ¡Cállate y pelea!—la exterminadora lanzó su gran boomerang en dirección a Bankotsu, él rápidamente de un salto esquivó.

—Odio a las mujeres que se sienten más poderosas que los hombres—río con sarcasmo, sabía que sonaba machista pero debía ganar esa batalla— ¡Banryuusen!—de la alabarda salió un aura parecida al viento cortante, de un tono viólaselo y azul. Sango se cubrió con su Hiraikotsu, y luego Kirara fue a su ayuda.

Kagome, seguía como en shock, las palabras del mercenario eran ciertas, pero el amor que sentía por InuYasha era más grande, aunque supiera qué nunca sería correspondida, ella había hecho la promesa de quedarse al lado del hanyou.

En un momento más llegaban Koga y los suyos. Las cosas se ponían más parejas, el príncipe lobo se dispuso a librar una batalla contra Jakotsu. Y tanto Hakako como Ginta tenían dificultades con Suikotsu. Tampoco podían olvidarse de Kikyo, quién hizo acto de presencia cuando lanzó una flecha sagrada en contra del líder.

—Oh miren, pero si es la perrita del hibrido—empezó a reír de buena gana, los ojos de Kagome inmediatamente se dirigieron a la figura femenina que se erguía en un próximo ataque—Mejor sacerdotisa, dedícate a cuidar de esa bestia—señaló en dirección de la miko del futuro e InuYasha—Porque al parecer esa niña no puede hacerlo.

—Muere, éste ya no es tu lugar, tú estás muerto—exclamó ella sin emoción alguna y lanzó su poderosa flecha, pero Bankotsu no era tonto. De un salto, llegó a la altura de la miko de barro.

Ella retrocedió un poco, pero el moreno la había tomado de los cabellos violentamente y tironeaba de ella.

—Tu igual estás muerta—siseó—Así que mejor nos ahorramos tu presencia y te regreso al infierno—Bankotsu tenía una gran apatía hacía Kikyo—En un momento tú y tu amado InuYasha se irán juntos—Kikyo intentaba zafarse con la mirada pidió ayuda pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados peleando contra aquellos asesinos. Miró en dirección a Kagome, y la joven ni siquiera la miraba… por un instante sintió miedo, después mucho dolor que le desgarro la garganta. Bankotsu le había roto un brazo.

—M-maldito.

—Cállate mejor, eso no duele—río malévolamente, y finalmente llegó a la altura de la joven no-muerta—No eres fea, pero das asco—y le metió un punta pie fuertemente en la boca del estómago, una, dos, tres veces, dejándola inconsciente.

Los insectos de Naraku comenzaron a revolotear vigorosamente, anunciando que era hora de partir. Todos los guerreros montaron en Ginkotsu a excepción del líder, el cual se acercó a Kagome y le sonrío altaneramente.

—Me llevo esto como pago—acercó su mano al cuello de la azabache, ella estaba petrificada por lo que acababa de ver, y sin resistencia permitió que el guerrero le robara los tres fragmentos de Shikon—Agradece.

Luego el mercenario echó a correr para montar al ya lejano Ginkotsu y sus hermanos.

•

•

•

InuYasha, poco a poco abría los ojos, le dolía a horrores la cabeza, lo único que recordaba era que peleaba con el idiota de Bankotsu y Kagome gritaba su nombre con desesperación, después de eso, absolutamente nada. Y luego al despertar podía percibir el aroma de su amada Kikyo muy cercana a él, al virar su cabeza se encontró con el angelical rostro de ella, se encontraba durmiendo. Y finalmente el aroma dulzón que caracterizaba a Kagome.

Se puso algo nervioso cuando la vio entrar, totalmente cabizbaja.

—Veo que has despertado—anunció ella, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te noquearon en batalla—dijo cortante, luego vio como Kagome se acercaba cuidadosamente a Kikyo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Kikyo?

—Bankotsu, la ha herido—la cara de InuYasha se deformó y luego se levantó presurosamente.

— ¡Ese maldito, lo mataré!

—Están dentro de la barrera, no puedes cruzar—dijo ella sin mirarle, dedicándose a su labor de serenar a su encarnación, le ponía compresas húmedas en la frente y revisaba constantemente la fractura.

— ¿Qué le hizo?

—Le fracturo el brazo, lo hizo ver tan sencillo—musitó—Tronó sus huesos como si fuese un mondadientes y finalmente la dejó inconsciente después de darle varios punta pies.

El mitad bestia tenía sus manos echas puño, gruñía por lo bajo, se sentía sumamente molesto, Bankotsu era un maldito que no tenía corazón. Él mismo se encargaría de aniquilar a esa sabandija, no notó cuando Kagome salió de la improvisada cueva.

Una vez fuera Kagome suspiró, se sentía mal, pues por una parte estaba satisfecha… admitía muy en el fondo que había disfrutado ver sufrir a Kikyo y se sentía mal por eso. Se sentía aún peor el no haber puesto resistencia a que Bankotsu se llevará los pocos fragmentos que habían recuperado… y se sentía triste. Pues InuYasha se mantenía al pendiente de su encarnación, inclusive juraba vengarla del guerrero. No se dio cuenta que un par de ojos la miraban con pena, esas significativas miradas las conocía. Se trataban de Sango y Miroku.

— ¿Estás bien, Kagome-chan?—preguntó con preocupación la castaña.

—Sí.

Tanto la exterminadora como el monje se miraron, ellos sabían que no estaba bien la joven del futuro, pero no había mucho que decir pues su estado de ánimo se debía a que InuYasha estaba en la cueva con Kikyo, reposando las heridas de la anterior batalla.

—Chicos… iré caminar.

Nadie dijo nada y vieron como Kagome se alejaba en silencio del InuTachi.

—Qué difícil es para Kagome, tener que lidiar con ésta situación—suspiró Sango un poco triste—El tener que cuidar de Kikyo e InuYasha debe de ser muy doloroso para ella.

—Lo sé mi querida Sango… pero es una batalla que la señorita Kagome debe enfrentar, nosotros estaremos siempre para apoyarla.

Momentos después de entre los cielos, descendía Kirara y Shippo con unas cuantas hierbas medicinales que la miko les había pedido para los heridos.

•

•

•

Kagome estaba tranquila, su corazón se serenaba mientras estaba mirando al cielo. Suspiraba constantemente… le dolía demasiado ver a InuYasha y a Kikyo. Y de repente recordaba cuando Bankotsu la sometía cruelmente.

—Él es malo—dijo la chica, mientras el aire hacía danzar su cabello.

— ¿Así que soy malo?—preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, la espalda se le erizó cuando escucho al hombre.

—Bankotsu—inmediatamente la chica volteó a mirarlo. Sintió terror ante el guerrero, pero como en aquella ocasión no pudo moverse.

—Y dime… miko… ¿Te gustó lo que le hice a la miko de barro?—el moreno comenzó a reír mientras recargaba su alabarda en el césped.

Kagome no sabía cómo responder, se sentía ella también culpable.

—Lo que has hecho no ha estado bien—no le miró a los ojos—Eres un despiadado y asesino.

—Oh… no me digas que te arrepientes—a Bankotsu le gustaba jugar con las emociones de la joven, en realidad se divertía muchísimo.

Kagome simplemente le ignoró no quería verlo ni oírlo.

—Sólo déjame sola—pidió ella.

—Tal vez… pero éste favor ha sido cobrado—anunció el mercenario, de entre sus ropas sacó los fragmentos resplandecientes—Estos… son pago, y qué mejor que colocarlos en mi interior para hacerme todavía más fuerte y luego matar a ese mitad bestia.

— ¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo!—inmediatamente la joven se viró totalmente al guerrero, le miró con furia en sus ojos y los azules del chico simplemente resplandecieron en burla ante las palabras de la chica. Sin ningún esfuerzo la tomó por el cuello violentamente y la estampó contra uno de los árboles.

—Escúchame bien niña… te hice un favor, ahora no me hagas matarte—dijo el joven pelinegro, mientras la aventaba al suelo—Acéptalo, disfrutaste ver cómo mancillé a esa sacerdotisa de barro… mientras tu maldito hibrido estaba desmayado. Lo que más me agrada es que sufres, porque él no te ama… por más que luches, él va a seguir amando a ese cadáver.

De los ojos de la joven comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, pues lo que Bankotsu decía era realmente cierto.

—Ya basta.

—Como te dije mujer, me das pena y lástima… asco.

Kagome no supo cómo fue qué tomó fuerza y sobre todo mucho coraje, estampó su mano sobre la mejilla del mercenario, la fuerza que utilizó en aquel golpe fueron suficientes para que una pequeña marca roja se hiciera presente en la mejilla del moreno. Él no dijo nada pues se sentía sorprendido de cómo esa mujer de repente le golpeara de esa forma… su orgullo guerrero había sido golpeado y la furia se apoderó de él.

La tomó violentamente del cuello y la lanzó lejos, listo estaba para matarla pues su enorme alabarda se blandió contra la joven, ella se asustó pues supo que pegarle a Bankotsu había sido mala idea.

—Hoy te mueres estúpida—bramó el guerrero. Pero nuevamente una fuerza desconocida le impidió matarla… no comprendía que era lo que le detenía, pues esa mujer obviamente no servía para nada más que para causar problemas… pero su mano estaba entumida.

Ella al ver que Bankotsu no hacía nada se levantó rápidamente del suelo y echó a correr como en aquella ocasión en la que había visto como Kikyo e InuYasha se entregaban el uno al otro.

— ¡Basta maldita sea!—gruñó el guerrero, dándose por vencido y dejando caer la pesada alabarda al piso. Dijo unas cuantas ofensas en contra de la joven y se dejó caer pesadamente en el mismo sitio en el que ella había estado momentos atrás…

•

•

•

Kagome había logrado huir por los pelos, se encontraba asustada, Bankotsu iba a matarla. Era la tercera ocasión en la que el mercenario atentaba contra su vida, primero en aquel encuentro, luego en la fatídica batalla y nuevamente encontrándose con él a solas intentaba matarla… lo que nunca entendía era porque se frenaba… con el simple hecho de blandir su Banryuu, él ya hubiera desprendido su cabeza de su cuerpo.

Al mirar al cielo, se percató que la noche ya había caído… no se había percatado de todo el tiempo que estuvo con el mercenario. Sonrío tristemente al mirar el oscuro cielo, lleno de hermosas estrellas que se agrupaban en contraste con la luna. Miró a su alrededor y supo que estaba entre los límites del campo y el monte.

—Son hermosas—dijo para ella misma, no importándole mucho si estaba a merced de los guerreros.

—Vaya… nuevamente tú… ¿qué es lo que te hace venir hacía mí?

—No te ando persiguiendo, Bankotsu—la joven se aventuró a mirarle, luego su vista regresó al cielo—Simplemente que éste maldito campo me hace dar vueltas…

—Estás loca miko.

—Tal vez…

El silencio se hizo cómodo para ambos, no comprendiendo exactamente qué era lo que sucedía… ellos eran enemigos pero el silencio que generaban ambos hacían un ambiente tranquilo y sereno mientras sus ojos se posaban en aquellas estrellas brillantes.

— ¿Qué te hace ser así? Bankotsu—Kagome aún no le miraba, y tampoco comprendía porque había preguntado eso al mercenario.

— ¿El ser como, miko?

—Un asesino…

—Es divertido…. Matar gente y monstruos—los chocolates ojos de la joven se cruzaron con los zafiros de él, ella le reprochaba silenciosamente—Tú me has preguntado mujer…

Nuevamente el silencio los invadió, Kagome se encontraba de pie y Bankotsu estaba recostado sobre las raíces de un árbol.

— ¿Y tú… mujer? ¿Qué te hace estar aquí?

—Mis amigos… la misión que tengo por recuperar la Perla de Shikon, derrotar a Naraku y porque le hice una _promesa _a InuYasha de quedarme a su lado.

—Eres fiel mujer… pero eres tonta—el mercenario se sentía molesto por las palabras de la joven, él también era leal, siempre fiel a sus compañeros, sus hermanos.

—Lo sé—calló un momento, miró al mercenario el cuál se encontraba totalmente sereno mientras seguía mirando al cielo—Sabes algo Bankotsu… no comprendo cuál sea la razón, pero no tengo miedo de ti… y es raro porque eres mi enemigo y me gusta tu compañía—sonrío tímidamente y luego volvió a callar, pues la reacción del moreno había cambiado estaba sorprendido—Aunque sé qué después de ésta conversación, volveremos a ser enemigos e intentaremos asesinarnos… pero es agradable tu compañía.

Kagome se acomodó a un lado del mercenario, y en silencio ambos miraron el cielo, las estrellas les alumbraban y la Luna era testigo de esa rara conversación. El mercenario se había quedado sorprendido, sobre todo, no supo que responderle a la chica—pues él también se había sentido tranquilo y a gusto con la joven sacerdotisa.

Entre las estrellas, decidieron no decir nada, y en silencio cada uno se retiró en dirección a dónde sus respectivos grupos les esperaban.

Sin saber que esa había sido su primera y última conversación…


	3. Reencuentro

**Hola queridas lectoras!**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, la verdad, me encanta leer cada review y las alertas en mi e-mail de que me han comentado. Bueno éste capítulo se lo quiero dedicar rogue85. Y bueno también para aprovechar y decirles qué pasen a leer su fic llamado **_**"The Duff" **_**de la misma pareja BanKag y por cierto está buenísimo, así que bueno no les interrumpo más y a leer se ha dicho.**

**Por cierto disculpen la tardanza!**

**Desclaimer:** _Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Capítulo III. Reencuentro.**

•

•

•

La batalla había hecho muchos estragos, se encontraban dentro del interior de Naraku, habían descubierto qué el Monte de las Ánimas ahora era parte del asqueroso ser del hanyou. Y ahora… éste se derrumbaba furiosamente, InuYasha peleaba arduamente contra Bankotsu, el último de los siete guerreros, él se veía cansado pero aun así peleaba.

—¡Ahora por fin podré cumplirle la promesa que le hice a mi Banryuu!—exclamó el mercenario, viendo como muchos monstruos se acercaban rápidamente a su área de pelea con el mitad bestia—¡Mil cabezas humanas y mil cabezas de monstruos!

InuYasha inmediatamente entendió que el mercenario estaba dispuesto a darle poderes sobre naturales a su alabarda, no iba a permitirlo.

—¡Novecientos noventa y cinco, novecientos noventa y seis…

Antes de terminar su hazaña, el mitad bestia atacó al mercenario con Tessaiga, propinándole un poderoso golpe.

—¡No te lo permitiré Bankotsu!—exclamó InuYasha—Eres simplemente un humano.

—¡No me subestimes bestia!—el moreno odiaba que lo menospreciaran por ser un humano, en muchas ocasiones había demostrado ser mucho más capaz que cualquier otro hombre, era poderoso, peligroso y muy decidido… odiaba que los seres sobre naturales como esa bestia se sobrevaloraran por su sangre youkai.

Lleno de furia contra InuYasha lanzó un poderoso ataque que logró derrumbar momentáneamente al mitad bestia, decidiendo seguir con la promesa a su alabarda, estaba más cerca que nunca.

—¡Qué no entiendes maldito humano!—exclamó InuYasha, levantándose, mientras ellos perdían el tiempo en esa batalla, Naraku estaba ganando tiempo y regenerando su cuerpo—No tengo tiempo de perderlo contigo, así que muere.

Bankotsu miró molesto a InuYasha por interrumpir nuevamente la cuenta de monstruos para Banryuu.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Viento cortante!—exclamó InuYasha, estando seguro de que ésta vez había acabado con el mercenario.

Cuando el poderoso ataque del colmillo se disipó, no pudo encontrar a Bankotsu, pero sí un par de fragmentos que lo mantenían vivo. Tomó aquellos casquillos y los guardó en su hakama, procurando no perderlos… eran necesarios para la destrucción de Naraku.

—Te dije que solo eras un simple humano—dijo el mitad bestia y de dos saltos emprendió el camino para ayudar a sus amigos.

•

•

•

Ahora era momento decisivo, se encontraban nuevamente frente al maldito Naraku, aquel condenado ser se había regenerado y sus poderes ahora eran más fuertes y resistentes. Parecía estar bastante divertido al ver que sus sirvientes peleaban contra el InuTachi, a la batalla también se habían unido, Sesshomaru y Koga. Miroku se encontraba peleando contra Hakudoshi, pero era imposible alcanzarlo pues su endemoniado caballo era demasiado rápido, y los bichos venenosos no ayudaban mucho. Sango intentaba ayudar al monje pero le resultaba un poco difícil pues su amado hermano se encontraba bajo el poder mental que ejercía Naraku, y la atacaba a ella… intentaba protegerse con su boomerang pues no quería atacar a Kohaku, cuando su arma salió volando, gracias a Kirara, Sango pudo escapar de las manos de su hermano menor.

Kagura, batallaba contra Koga, el cual intentaba desviar sus ataques para ir en busca de la cabeza de Naraku, pero no lo conseguía.

Sesshomaru atacaba furiosamente el escudo de energía de Naraku, e InuYasha hacía lo mismo pero ninguno de los hermanos pudo quebrantar el campo de aquel cobarde.

—Siento tener que dejarlos, pero tengo asuntos que resolver—el mitad bestia se burló de todos sus contrincantes, en una nube de humo envenenado desapareció, dejando a sus sirvientes con la lucha.

Sesshomaru al ver que ya no tenía sentido estar ahí, decidió desaparecer y seguir el rastro de aquel desalmado para poder exterminarlo de una vez por todas.

Cuando por fin Sesshomaru, pudo ver cuál era el motivo de la desaparición de Naraku, supo inmediatamente que eso a él no le correspondía, intentando atacar a aquel maldito. Pero fue en ese momento cuando el hanyou inyectaba una gran cantidad de miasma en el cuerpo de aquella sacerdotisa de barro y la dejaba caer por un precipicio en caudal a un río lleno de veneno procedente de su cuerpo asqueroso.

—Veo que no le interesa en lo más mínimo, señor Sesshomaru—dijo cínicamente—si me disculpa, me retiro.

Poco momento después, el youkai se acercaba al lugar en dónde aquella miko había sido lanzada, él al mirar todo el veneno supo que era imposible qué Kikyo hubiese sobrevivido a la caída y al veneno, pues su cuerpo hecho de barro no le permitía mucha libertad.

Al poco rato, InuYasha llegaba desesperado, reclamándole a él, simplemente le ignoró y desapareció.

•

•

•

Kagome se sentía triste, InuYasha estaba demasiado preocupado por Kikyo, ni siquiera se percató de que ella y sus amigos estaban heridos, él al enterarse de que su encarnación había desaparecido… posiblemente asesinada por Naraku, se puso como loco. Se había marchado a buscar algún rastro de la sacerdotisa, ignorándoles por completo.

Afortunadamente, ella y Shippo, eran los que menos heridos se encontraban, obviamente estaban exhaustos pero a comparación de Miroku, el cual ardía en fiebre y Sango estaba inconsciente por un ataque directo de Kohaku en su hombro, tenía que ir en busca de plantas medicinales, un poco de agua y agradecía que en su pesada mochila traía consigo unos cuantos medicamentos.

La noche había caído y el ambiente era lúgubre. El crispar de las brasas era lo único que se escuchaba.

— ¿Se pondrán bien Kagome?—preguntó Shippo, el cuál le acercaba a la joven un botiquín con medicinas.

—Sí… seguramente mañana ya estarán despiertos pero necesitamos descansar—aseguró la joven miko—Con esta medicina podré aliviarles el dolor y un poco la infección—la chica le mostró al pequeño zorrito un frasco blanco.

Con ayuda del pequeño kistsune, tomó el frasco y vertió un poco de la formula dentro de las bocas de sus amigos.

—Ahora pequeño Shippo, necesito que me ayudes a cuidar a Sango y Miroku. Yo iré a buscar un poco de agua y hierbas medicinales para que mañana se recuperen—sonrío la pelinegra.

—Está bien.

La joven miko sonrío, pero en realidad necesitaba estar un momento sola, suspiró tristemente pues estaba segura que InuYasha no iba a volver hasta la siguiente mañana. Caminó un poco lejos, no alejándose del campamento, con la luz que daba la fogata podría guiarse para regresar. Caminó un poco más profundo, se le dificultaba encontrar las hierbas indicadas por la oscuridad, hasta que caminó a un claro de bosque dónde pudo apreciar una laguna llena de luciérnagas y la luna le iluminaba.

"_Pero si es aquel lugar… dónde fue mi última conversación con Bankotsu"_

La chica miró a su alrededor y todo estaba como en aquella noche dónde compartieron solo algunas palabras. Después de eso se dedicaron a pelear, tal y como ella lo había dicho.

Sonriendo también un poco nostálgica por la muerte del mercenario, se hincó a recoger agua en sus botellas. Hasta que un quejido la sacó de sus casillas, provocándole un susto.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó la joven un poco cohibida. No obtuvo respuesta pero los quejidos seguían a distancia cercana, dejó las botellas al lado de la laguna y caminó con miedo y curiosidad a la fuente de sonidos.

No cabía en la sorpresa de encontrarle precisamente a él.

Bankotsu se encontraba, herido, su alabarda estaba partida por la mitad y tenía todo el cuerpo ensangrentado, estaba todavía un poco consciente pero casi al punto del desmayo. Kagome le miró horrorizada… pues no era posible que el mercenario e encontrara vivo, según InuYasha le había dicho que lo había matado en el Monte. Pero no fue así pues ahí se encontraba… todo moribundo.

En las heridas que el mercenario traía, podía apreciarse que comenzaban a infectarse, si no se trataba inmediatamente podrían complicarse y llevarle a la muerte.

—Bankotsu… ¿estás bien?

No hubo repuesta, al final el mercenario terminó desmayándose por el dolor y pérdida de sangre.

—No puedo dejarlo aquí—se dijo a ella misma, pero iba a ser un problema el llevarlo con sus amigos… habría problemas.

Pero su lado humano y solidario pudo más que su lado racional, con las fuerzas que tuvo, arrastró al mercenario hasta el campamento. Dónde lo acomodo a una distancia prudente de sus amigos, al verles el rostro durmiente pudo comprender que la medicina les había hecho efecto.

—Kagome… ¿Por qué lo has traído aquí?—preguntó Shippo un poco asustado—¿No se supone que InuYasha lo había asesinado en el Monte de las Animas?

—Pero no fue así—dijo la joven—Sigue vivo… y no puedo dejar que muera—Shippo conocía bien a la chica… sabía que ella ayudaría a todos menos a Naraku.

—¿Y qué tal si nos mata?

—Si lo intenta, le quitaré el fragmento que tiene…

Con eso el pequeño Shippo se relajó un poco pero no bajo la guardia, en cambio, Kagome le pidió que fuera por las botellas de agua que había dejado en la laguna y éste accedió sin chistar.

La joven del futuro examinó perfectamente al mercenario, sus heridas eran por la batalla que horas atrás experimentó con InuYasha, esas cortadas que traía en su cuerpo fueron hechas por el viento cortante. La armadura del guerrero estaba destrozada en más de un 80%, ya no podría protegerle de mucho. Se dedicó ella misma a mirar las heridas, para después con ayuda de su botiquín y antisépticos de su época desinfectar las mismas, escuchando quejidos inconscientes del mercenario, al quitar la hakama, observó que los cortes eran algo profundos. Supuso que tendría que coser, pero no ahora pues no disponía de herramientas quirúrgicas. Poco después Shippo regresó con las botellas de agua y las pocas hierbas que encontró.

—Encontré estás Kagome—anunció mostrando las hojas verdes.

—Con esas serán más que suficientes, ven Shippo-kun, ayúdame a hacer una pomada para Sango y Miroku, yo me encargaré de preparar una emulsión para ellos—el kitsune accedió, y haciendo gala de su pequeña magia consiguió hacerse de artefactos con la cual machacar las hojas.

Mientras la miko, al estar concentrada con la emulsión, olvidó a InuYasha… momentáneamente…

•

•

•

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, podía sentir en su nariz un aroma que le picaba, odiaba ese escozor. Y el aroma de mentol le indavía completamente, también sentía su cuerpo adormecido pero sobre todo bastante dolorido. Intentó abrir los ojos pero le fue imposible por la luz que penetraba en su cara. Tras varios intentos, se encontró en un claro, el aroma de una fogata casi extinta llenó también su nariz, y con aquellos ojos zafiros examinó el lugar dónde se encontraba.

—Vaya… por fin despiertas—él conocía perfectamente esa voz.

—¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó instintivamente.

—Bueno… estás todavía en el bosque a los pies de lo que alguna vez fue el Monte de las Animas.

Y entonces recordó todo, no había mirado a Kagome, pero recordó la mirada lastimera que ella le dio cuando peleaban a muerte, se sintió ofendido por esa chica. Y luego la rabia le llenó su ser al recordar al idiota de InuYasha, decirle que era simplemente un humano, después no recordaba absolutamente nada… solo un poderoso haz de luz que le invadió… finalmente nada.

—Te encontré en aquel claro…

No respondió, se sentó con dificultad en el piso, notando algo semi suave bajo su cuerpo. Una tela extrañamente acojinada en color azul, luego su mirada viajó alrededor topándose con los cuerpos del monje y la exterminadora.

—Me largo de aquí.

—Como quieras—Kagome no dijo nada, se sintió molesta pues ni siquiera un misero gracias aquel despiadado le dio.

Él intentó levantarse, pero le fue imposible, le dolía absolutamente todo, y sus extemidades no le respondías.

—Aún, estás demasiado débil—anunció la joven—perdiste mucha sangre por el viento cortante y tus heridas son algo profundas… no pude suturarlas… no tengo hilo ni aguja…

—Cállate, hace mucho ruido.

—Idiota.

—Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras, mujer—sentenció él fríamente.

—Pero aún así lo hice… porque eres un _humano _y yo ayudaré a cualquiera…

La furia le llenó el cuerpo, odiaba que lo trataran como a un humano común y corriente, no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas pero de un movimiento empotró a la miko contra un árbol, su mano sostenía violentamente su cuello.

—No digas que solo soy un simple humano—luego la soltó, pues el mareo que sintió a continuación lo hizo desvanecerse en el piso. Antes si quiera de tocarlo sintió el suave cuerpo de la chica estampar con el suyo.

Kagome simplemente se dejó caer, era muy tonto por parte del mercenario comportarse como crío enfurruñado. Se molestó aún más con él pues las heridas que comenzaban a cerrar nuevamente se abrieron por la brusquedad del mismo.

—Eres un idiota, Bankotsu—reclamó—Tus heridas han vuelto a abrirse.

—Guarda silencio—estaba molesto, pero se dejó hacer, mirando atentamente el trabajo de la miko, vio que era excelente… sin percatarse comenzó a divagar en recuerdos con sus camaradas, en especial de Suikotsu quién se encargaba de suturar sus profundas heridas, las risas de Jakotsu, los planes malvados de Renkotsu… hasta que un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Al regresar a tierra, Kagome delineaba con sus dedos las heridas en busca de una nueva abertura.

Sin darse cuenta que acariciaba dulcemente la piel del mercenario y que la mirada zafiro de éste estaba sobre su persona… retorciéndose mentalmente por la extraña caricia propinada a su cuerpo.

**Fin capítulo. **


	4. Simplemente jóvenes

**Hola!**

**Estoy aquí de regreso con otro capítulo más, la verdad es que sus reviews me encantan y bueno solamente para ustedes estoy escribiendo éste nuevo capítulo. Una vez más gracias a rogue85 por leer y comentar, espero que te guste éste capítulo, intentaré hacerlo un poco más juvenil.**

**Y para todas aquellas que me han pedido el capítulo largo, con gusto acá lo tienenen.**

**Desclaimer:** _Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Capítulo III. Simplemente jóvenes.**

•

•

•

La noche había sido larga, sobre todo por los constantes cuidados de Kagome hacía sus amigos, Sango y Miroku durante toda la madrugada reposaron el medicamento que la miko había administrado, también ella, se encargó de vigilar las heridas del mercenario… se le veía tranquilo. Después de obligarle a tomar un poco de medicina y brebaje de hierbas se quedó profundamente dormido, la joven azabache miraba aquellos rasgos, cuando estaba dormido se veían totalmente pacificos, sin ese matiz de altanería y burla.

El día había sido muy pesado, el corazón de Kagome estaba nostálgico, por la partida inesperada de su hanyou y el cansancio por fin la había vencido, en sus brazos; el pequeño Shippo se acurrucó para pasar el resto de la noche.

…-.-.-.-

Se sentía entumecida, estiró lentamente las piernas sintiendo un dolor en ellas, pues el permanecer tantas horas en la misma posición jodía las extremidades. Al abrir sus ojos notó que sus amigos ya se encontraban mejor puesto que no se encontraban dónde la noche anterior les había puesto, al buscarlos con su mirada simplemente se encontró con Bankotsu el cuál aún seguía dormido.

Decidió levantarse y buscar a sus amigos, pero no fue necesario ellos regresaban cargados de leña y comida. Su sonrisa se hizo amplia al ver a Shippo con ellos y Kirara quién les ayudaba con la carga.

—¡Buenos días Kagome-chan!—exclamó Shippo, saltando de la gata a los brazos de la miko.

—Buenos días, Shippo-kun, chicos—sonrío ella viendo a sus amigos—¿Cómo se sienten?

—Mucho mejor señorita—respondió Miroku.

Sango estaba un poco callada pues el ver a Bankotsu en el campamento la había desorientado. ¿No se supone qué había sido asesinado por InuYasha en el Monte Hakurei?

—Kagome… esto… tengo que hablar contigo—la exterminadora soltó repentinamente, Miroku la miró con advertencia y supo que no podría hacer mucho por evitar esa conversación.

—¿Qué sucede, Sango-chan?

—¿Qué es lo que hace Bankotsu aquí? ¿No se supone que él estaba muerto?

—Si… pero al parecer no… logró escapar del Viento Cortante de InuYasha—contestó la chica, pues ella también sabía que el mercenario no era muy bien recibido en InuTachi—Lo encontré muy herido anoche, sus heridas eran profundas y comenzaban a infectarse… no podía dejarlo.

Sango comprendió que su amiga por más que le pegaran en la cabeza, no dejaría de ayudar a las personas, incluyendo a un ser tan despreciable como lo era Bankotsu. Miró con censura al mercenario qué aún yacía dormido y luego a su amiga.

—Está bien Kagome… sólo ten cuidado—dijo la exterminadora, abrazando a su amiga.

—Bueno, ya que todos ahora sabemos porque Bankotsu está aquí… hagamos el desayuno—dijo Miroku—Me encargaré de preparar la fogata y bueno… ayúdenme.

Rieron por el comentario del monje y accedieron de buena gana a preparar con él unos buenos pescados asados, al sentir el aroma de la comida sus tripas gruñeron exigiendo comida.

Ninguno de los chicos se percató que Bankotsu había escuchado toda la conversación, estaba molesto y a la vez alegre. Pues le encantaba que le temieran y desconfiaran de él… sumamente molesto porque aquella chiquilla se tentaba al corazón. Odiaba a esa gente de sobre manera… y la odiaba a ella por ser así con él.

De pronto su estómago hizo ruido, tenía hambre, y pues el aroma de la comida no ayudaba mucho. Finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de cuencas marrones que le miraban alegremente. Sintió repugnancia.

—Por fin despiertas—escuchó la voz de Kagome—Toma, supuse que tienes hambre.

Él no dijo nada, no tenía absolutamente que decir, en silencio tomó los pescados que la chica le dio y comenzó a comer, vio al grupo de amigos desayunar amenamente ignorando su prescencia. Era mejor.

Alejado de ellos pudo escuchar sus conversaciones.

—Deberíamos regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede… no sabemos exactamente cuando va a regresar InuYasha—dijo Sango.

—Creo que es conveniente, pero antes de partir debemos abastecernos de proviciones, no creo qué los insumos de la señorita Kagome nos duren por mucho más tiempo—anunció el monje.

—Creo que lo mejor será que descansen un poco más chicos… no están del todo repuestos…

—Estamos bien Kagome—dijo Sango—Ahora nosotros queremos agradecerte que nos hayas cuidado anoche. Así que… chicos terminando de desayunar vamos por provisiones.

No se habló más del tema, sólo del hecho de que la joven sacerdotisa tuvo que quedarse a cuidar el campamento y del mercenario, con un poco de flojera se puso a doblar el sliping grande que había utilizado para Sango y Miroku, guardó los pocos trastos que tenía y con el agua los limpió. En todo momento el guerrero permaneció en silencio, viendo con detalle lo que hacía la chica.

—Te agradecería mucho que dejaras de mirarme, Bankotsu—de repente soltó ella, llamando la atención del guerrero.

—No tengo porque obedecerte—dijo él sin tapujos sonriendo descaradamente a la joven.

—Idiota—masculló ella… necesitaba que el guerrero dejara de molestarla, así que pensando en una excusa muy buena volvió a sonreír, sería el pretexto perfecto para deshacerse de él un rato en lo que terminaba de arreglar el campamento—Oye Bankotsu…

—¿Ahora que quieres?

—Apestas—los ojos zafiro del mercenario se posaron directamente en Kagome—No me mires así… en realidad apestas… a sudor y sangre.

—Y te encanta mi aroma, miko.

—No seas asqueroso—exclamó ella molesta—Ten… tal vez podrías ir a darte un baño en la laguna.

—¿No es a caso que quieres verme desnudo y después abusar de mi sexualmente?—empezó a reír burlonamente y la cara de Kagome se había puesto como un tomate. Simplemente se volteó para evitar que el moreno viera su sonrojo, así que furiosamente de su mochila sacó un shampoo y jabón—Ten… con esto puedes lavarte bien.

—¿Qué es?

—Jabón, cuando lo usas en tu cuerpo hace espuma y te limpia de la suciedad, tiene un rico aroma.

Habían olvidado la pequeña pelea y caminaban en silencio rumbo a la laguna, dónde fue la primera vez que cruzaron una conversación civilizada, y la última vez que se vieron. Bankotsu reconoció el lugar inmediatamente, no dijo palabra alguna.

—Ten… andaré por ahí recogiendo hierbas medicinales—le anunció la sacerdotisa.

—Si quieres puedes mirar miko—dijo él sensualmente a lo que la chica respondió con un rotundo no—tu te lo pierdes.

Kagome estaba totalmente sonrojada, escuchaba como la ropa de Bankotsu caía al suelo, pasó duro, e intentó no mirar, escuchó finalmente el chapuzón que el guerrero dio. Viró su cabeza y comprobó que el moreno estaba dentro del agua. Se sorprendió cuando Bankotsu comenzó a deshacer su larga trenza, sus largas hebras azabaches flotaban en el agua cristalina. Él no la miraba, y sintiéndose cómodo comenzó a usar los artefactos que Kagome le había proporcionado, echó el shampoo en su cabello y la espuma comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia. Enjuagó y finalmente empezó a lavar su escultural cuerpo… todo el tiempo, Kagome no pudo apartar su mirada, a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable del guerrero…

—¿Te gusta lo que miras?—preguntó el guerrero desde el agua, con aquella arrogante sonrisa.

—¡Cállate!—gritó Kagome y echó a correr rumbo al campamento.

…-.-.-.-

Finalmente… Bankotsu regresaba, a decir verdad, los objetos raros que Kagome le había dado le gustaron, pues había dejado su cuerpo limpio y cabello suave. Era vanidoso obviamente, gustaba de tener su larga cabellera suave y sin nudos. No se había trenzado aún el cabello y éste le caía libremente por la espalda hasta la altura de las rodillas.

Su uniforme de guerrero también estaba limpio aunque húmedo, con razón había tardado demasiado, cuando regresó, los amigos de Kagome aún no regresaban, la chica había ordenado todo para comenzar de nuevo el viaje a dónde sea que fueran. La encontró a ella recargada en la raíz de un árbol leyendo un libro.

—Ten—le dio los artículos de limpieza a la joven—al menos sirvieron.

—Wow—Kagome quedó maravillada cuando vio a Bankotsu, pues traía suelto su largo cabello… se levantó y como niña pequeña fue y tomó las hebras del moreno, acariciando con cuidado… era genial su cabello, sintió un poco de envidía pues hasta él tenía mejor cabello que ella.

—Detente miko—dijo el un poco enfurruñado, no estaba acostumbrado a que se acercaran demasiado a él.

—Qué genial cabello.

No entendieron como fue que Kagome terminó cepillando el largo cabello del guerrero y éste adormeciéndose con el contacto del cepillo en su cabello, era relajante, y las manos pequeñas de la sacerdotisa eran un calmante natural. Bankotsu miraba a la nada, simplemente se dedicaba a sentir los dedos de la sacerdotisa con su cabello. Tras varios minutos en silencio disfrutando la compañía del otro, Kagome terminó de trenzar nuevamente el cabello del mercenario.

A lo lejos, Sango y Miroku regresaban, llegaban cargados de provisiones para el viaje de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Al mirar la escena entre su amiga y aquel villano hubo una gran incomodidad, los labios de Sango se curvaron en un rictus molesto y Miroku prefirió no decir nada. Cuando llegaron finalmente al punto de origen descargaron todo.

—Hemos regresado, Kagome-chan—anunció la exterminadora para hacerse notar.

Kagome al ver a sus amigos, dejó inmediatamente a Bankotsu. Él al dejar de sentir las caricias de la chica inmediatamente recordó en dónde estaba y con quién estaba, comprendió que él no era bienvenido en ese lugar… definitivamente tendría que irse.

—Genial chicos—sonrío la joven, luego volteó su mirada en dirección a dónde había dejado al mercenario y éste ya no estaba. Interiormente no supo del porque sintió decepción cuando aquel moreno se había ido.

—Bueno, pues es hora de preparar todo para irnos—dijo Miroku—Posiblemente si nos apresuramos lleguemos con Kaede-sama al atardecer-

Sin decir más todo InuTachi puso manos a la obra.

•

•

•

Cómo lo había predicho el monje, llegaban a las afueras de aquella peculiar aldea, se encontraba tan pacifica como nunca antes. Todos sonrieron contentos al ver la pequeña cabaña junto a las escaleras que llevaban al bosque. Pero sintieron un deje de nostalgia al ver que InuYasha no había regresado aún.

•

•

•

Bankotsu caminaba solo, estaba solo ahora sí. Añoraba a su difunto hermano Jakotsu… su camarada… luego gruñó molesto al saber que por culpa del maldito Naraku nuevamente los siete guerreros habían caído a manos del grupo de InuYasha. Odiaba a ese mitad bestia y luego estaba _ella_…

Aquella sacerdotisa que en contadas ocasiones le dejó acercarse a su persona, al ver el atardecer su mente regresó a la primera conversación con ella, sus lágrimas y luego una pequeña sonrisa. No entendía cómo era posible que esa chiquilla se estuviera colando en sus pensamientos tan esporádicamente. Y luego… aquellas manitas en sus cabellos, no entendía como era posible que una mujer como ella desprendiera tanta paz…

—Serás idiota… es una sacerdotisa—se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba con su jodida alabarda en su hombro.

Tendría que reparar su arma para el próximo y último enfrentamiento contra InuYasha.

Se perdió entre las espesuras del bosque con su marea de pensamientos, estaba sumamente molesto por nuevamente encontrarse solo… no era que sintiera miedo de la soledad si no que nuevamente no había podido hacer nada por su camaradas…

—Lo he decidido—se dijo—Le arrebataré la Perla de Shikon a ese maldito Naraku y con ella reviviré a mis hermanos.

Sin saber que el destino jugaba con él, no conocía el camino que había tomado, el bosque tenía miles de hectáreas. No conocía todas, pero sin que su mente lo supiera sus pies lo estaban conduciendo a la Aldea de InuYasha… simplemente se dejaba llevar cuál joven era, sin preocupaciones y con una renovada esperanza en su oscuro corazón.

Al caminar tarareaba una cancioncilla, que nunca supo de dónde la aprendió, pero le parecía entretenida… sin más se perdió en los alrededores de aquella aldea.

•

•

•

Por fin la noche había caído, las estrellas iluminaban el bello cielo oscuro, Kagome adoraba mirar el profundo mar negro, lleno de estrellas… que por su desgracia en su época no podían apreciarse de la misma manera, la noche era serena y tranquila, se podía escuchar a los grillos entonar su arrullo. Salió de la cabaña de Kaede con su mochila en hombros, decidió pasar tal vez un par de días en su época, eso la reconfortaría pues también hacía mucho que no veía a su madre, abuelo y hermano.

—Ten cuidado, Kagome-chan—salió Sango tras de ella.

—Lo tendré—la joven abrazó a su amiga, sin embargo; la morocha no estaba muy contenta quería hablar con la miko del mercenario.

—Kagome… tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es sobre Bankotsu—la exterminadora vio en su amiga sorpresa—Estoy asustada… no quiero que te pase nada… no quiero que te vaya a lastimar. Él es peligroso.

—No te preocupes Sango-chan—sonrío Kagome—simplemente le ayudé pues estaba a punto de morir… se puede decir que le debía una.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Sango desconcertada.

—Te contaré cuando regrese de casa.

Y con eso, Kagome se fue dejando a la exterminadora con una incognita en su mente. No quería esperar a que su amiga regresara, quería saber que era lo que pasaba entre la miko y el mercenario, pero cuando por fin reacciono de sus pensamientos, Kagome ya se encontraba al final de las escaleras que la conducirían al pozo.

….-.-.-

Higurashi, se sentía contenta por regresar unos días a su casa, tenía la esperanza de que InuYasha regresara antes y al no encontrarla, fuera a buscarla como siempre lo hacía. Así que mirando los alrededores aspiró nuevamente el fresco aire del Sengoku y lista, saltó dentro del pozo devora huesos.

Pero no sintió aquel peculiar vuelo instantáneo, pues un gran tirón fue lo que recibió cambio, al mirar nuevamente. Se encontró con una mano áspera que sostenía la suya.

—¡¿A caso estás loca? ¿Te quieres morir?!—ella conocía esa voz.

—¿Pero que demonios te pasa idiota?—preguntó ella molesta.

—No puedo creer que por esa bestia, quieras suicidarte—habló molesto.

—¡No pensaba matarme, imbécil!—gritó molesta, sus ojos encararon aquel par de zafiros que también la miraban molestos.

—Entonces no me digas… que ibas a tomar agua—río sarcásticamente, pero aún mirando desafiante a la muchacha.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones—Kagome nuevamente tomó su mochila lista para irse, ignorando al mercenario. Pero nuevamente fue detenida por él.

—No lo hagas—dijo él.

—¡Ya suéltame! Tengo que irme a mi hogar—la cara de Bankotsu fue de total confusión, ¿casa? ¿La miko vivía en un pozo?—No me mires así, es una historia muy larga…

Sin decir más y sin tiempo de darle al mercenario, Kagome se lanzó por el pozo y un rosácea luz salió de su interior, el morocho se asomó para encontrar el pozo vacío, sin agua y sin Kagome.

Tampoco entendía el porque la había detenido… a él que le importaba si ella moría.

Más en su interior… algo le decía que no lo permitiera, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando la noche cayó se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de una aldea, en su mente ideó un plan para matar a todos y conseguir algo de dinero; sin embargo—notó algo extraño. Cuando estaba dispuesto a atacar, vio a la gata de fuego de aquella extraña exterminadora, luego vio al monje hacer unas oraciones antes de regresar a una de las cabañas.

Y luego la vio a ella, irse rumbo a las escaleras y desaparecer en el bosque, tuvo la necesidad de seguirla… más no sabía por que.

Se talló la cara no queriendo encontrarle sentido al porque de lo que estaba haciendo, se dejó caer junto al pozo devora huesos intentando despejar su mente…

•

•

•

La chica finalmente se allaba en casa, sonrío al escuchar el ruido de la ciudad. Al salir del pozo; vio su casa, las luces estaban encendidas, seguramente su familia estaría cenando. Sonrió nuevamente y se encamino, no sin antes mirar el pozo… y pensar en cierto mercenario que la hacía rabiar profundamente.

Ni ella lo entendía… no entendía que estaba pasando.

Simplemente era una joven y él igual.


End file.
